1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new method of testing for leaks in a closed fluid filled system and to a closed fluid filled system tested by such method.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a method for testing for leaks in a closed fluid filled system that has a part thereof that expands outwardly from an at rest position that occurs when the system is sensing a temperature at or below an at rest temperature to various certain expanded positions in relation to various certain higher temperatures sensed thereby than the at rest temperature. The prior known method comprises the steps of raising the average system temperature to cause the fluid in the system to expand and thus cause an internal pressure in the system, maintaining this elevated temperature-pressure for an extended period of time to cause a loss of fluid from the system through a leak path to the exterior of the system if such leak path is present, and then running the system through a series of temperature tests where the system expansion is measured to determine if a leak path exists in such a system as the system expansion would be less than a designed specification for the system.